


i picture it, soft, and i ache

by achxlleshubrxs



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles likes to go fast, Also my first smut, Basically just sex is what I'm saying, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, They take turns bcs we love them, Top Achilles, and Patroclus goes sloooooow, and that is all really, so please don't come for me y'all, they ARE soulmates don't @ me, top patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achxlleshubrxs/pseuds/achxlleshubrxs
Summary: It is dark outside, the middle of winter, and snow has fallen in a constant spiral of white for three days in a row, freezing the ground and making it difficult to walk across the camp without plunging knee deep into snow or sliding on the ice. The tents are cold, too; the only respite being another's body, pressed up close to your own under a mountain of blankets and furs. Blankets, and also-this.(aka thesort ofdom! achilles/ dom! patroclus fic literally no one asked for)
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	i picture it, soft, and i ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenamesmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenamesmalfoy/gifts).



> i read song of achilles in about two days not being able to write a kiss scene without squirming and NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE! holy hell. anyway i hope u like it lol i have no idea what i'm doing. ever.
> 
> the title is from a mitski song called 'strawberry blonde' !
> 
> (side note the song 'high for this' by the weeknd makes a very good sex scene song lol. you can find my achilles/patroclus spotifty playlist here- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2yUv31RNPWTBf3t1d8OQMR?si=M7zWo1D2Q1Wdwg7gJ5i2lQ for some other recs)

It is dark outside, the middle of winter, and snow has fallen in a constant spiral of white for three days in a row, freezing the ground and making it difficult to walk across the camp without plunging knee deep into snow or sliding on the ice. The tents are cold, too; the only respite being another's body, pressed up close to your own under a mountain of blankets and furs. Blankets, and also- _this._

The night would have been perfectly silent if it weren't for us. I would like to say I am sorry, but it is difficult for me to comprehend a single thought through the drumming in my ears, red hot and pounding; the gasps and strangled moans that escape my lips in a stream of incomprehensible noise. Achilles' face is close to mine, and he shifts his hips in a sudden movement, grinning in triumph at the groan I give him in return, at the clawing of my hands at his back, the way I am practically begging him to go faster. As in battle, I pinpoint the exact moment he realises he has won. Mouth curved upwards, cheeks flushed with exhilaration, he quickens the pace to something I am sure he will not be able to keep up with at first. But he is Achilles, of course- _Aristos Achaion_. Speed is no match for him. Grinding his hips downward, he reaches for my hair, burying a hand into my curls and pulling my head up from the pillow. I open my eyes and face him- our noses only inches away, harsh pants filling the tent, each other's mouths, the cold air around us. The tension is mounting to something almost unbearable, choking out my words as they come, rough and dripping with desperation; the _"please"_ and _"oh, god"_ and his name, over and over again as if it were the chant of a faraway crowd: _"Achilles, Achilles, Achilles."_

His eyes spark full of fire; a flame ignited. His hand runs through my hair, and I move my hand to tighten around his neck, pulling our foreheads to touch. I can feel it, rising like a tide, hot and raging and unstoppable. I don't know how much longer I can go before I collapse into it completely. 

Achilles, however, is unrelenting. He drives further down, green eyes boring into mine, watching as I catch his gaze with burning intensity. The groan that escapes me next is something incredible- almost inhuman, a cry of intense pleasure among the snow and sweat and fur lined covers. I see how Achilles feeds off it- how, despite his hardened exterior, he allows himself to emulate the sound in his own way, the noise softened by my shoulder where his face rests for a moment. Then, he is back. Eyes staring into mine, scanning my face as he takes it in his hands, building the tension in me with each movement of his hips. 

_"Achilles, Achilles-"_ The sounds come out faster now. Together we sound as if we are running- an army, charging as one into the midst of an explosion. "Achilles, oh, god, _please-"_

Finally, he gives in. In one swift movement the entire world collapses around me, and I have to bury my face in his hair to stop myself from letting out a sound I know will be heard on the other side of the camp- no, all the way to _Troy._ It is still a sound to behold, though, and through our bodies, still trembling and heaving for breath, I feel Achilles' laughter at my futile attempt to contain myself. I gasp in a breath and exhale into his hair with a final groan. For a moment, we stay there; bodies pressed tightly together, my face in his hair, his breaths slowing in the crook of my neck. His muscles relax suddenly on top of me- and that's when I know I have the upper hand.

As quickly as I can manage I am on top of him, pinning his arms down onto the bed. Achilles looks at me for a moment, a mischievous grin shadowing his features- _so this is how you are going to play it?_ Our bodies are hot, but through my still pleasure-clouded vision I can see puffs of cold air coming out of our mouths like smoke. He waits for a minute, holding my gaze, and then begins his escape. He's stronger than me as we wrestle, and for a moment I think he's going to flip me back over, but then a hazy thought comes into my head. I push him back down and my lips inexplicably go to his neck- beginning at his jawline and trailing slowly, gently, down the side of his beck, stopping to drag my teeth lightly across his collarbone. Achilles shifts underneath me, and I can tell he is contemplating fighting his way out again; but my mouth lands somewhere that sends shivers all the way over his body, and that's when he gives up.

My journey over his body is slow, much slower than we usually go when he has taken over. Now and then I hear a quiet gasp slip out of his mouth, dissolving into a gentle exhale of breath so different from before. Before it was hot and fast and rough- now, I take it slower, almost agonisingly slow. My own mouth travels down his torso, all the way down, fingers tracing their way over the same path. It is clear he is hesitant to fully give in; knowing that if he does, I'll be able to take control as quickly as he has done to me. But I know this game he plays, and I would know his body anywhere. Every curve, every muscle; every place that makes him shiver and catch his breath and grasp my hair in desperation, eyes wide as I graze the place he so desperately wants me to land on. But it is my turn- my game- and I won't let him have it so easily, not yet. My mouth returns to his and opens it leisurely, taking my time. I can feel the frustration in the way he grabs my hips and pulls them downwards, the breathless _"you asshole"_ whispered against my lips. I smirk onto his mouth and grind my hips as slow as possible, resuming my place at the side of his neck. He will have a mark here tomorrow, but it does not matter. It will be easy to cover up. It is only when he says my name- _pa-tro-clus_ , a breathy whisper carried away into the cold air, spoken with his eyes on mine, that I relent.

Still I am slower than we were before, moving lazily. I feel a thrill shoot through me as Achilles lets out a convulsive inhalation of breath- and then another, and another. After a while, I let myself make a sound too, though I am more focused on him than anything else. His hair, golden, fine as silk, splayed out across the pillow underneath him. The way he catches his breath at the slowness of it all, encompassed by pleasure- swimming in it. Instead of my heavy cries before, Achilles gasps are soft. At my sudden change in pace- increased ever so slightly, tracing my nails lightly down his chest to make him shiver- he grabs the sheets in his fist and clenches it tightly. His green eyes land on mine, wide and shimmering, and that's when I know he is close.

My face is in his neck this time, I hear the way his gasps start to increase. Before, they were breathless and far apart; now, they come uncontrollably, faster and faster each time, building up and up the way a tide builds up into a wave. There is a moment, as I stop moving and hold him there, right on the edge, where he grabs the side of my face and crashes his lips to mine, caught in a rhythm of voracious panting. I rest my forehead against his and breath out against his mouth. _"Now."_

Achilles gasping is cut off, dissolving into a heavy whimper, a groan, a long, shivering sigh. I feel the tremor run all the way down his body through the touching of skin on skin- and the sound of his release, the sudden drop down from up high, reverberates around the inside walls of our tent. There is a hotness flushing my entire body with the knowledge that _I did that,_ as I listen to the sound start to decrease, the way his sighs grow longer, softer, more drawn out. At last, we are quiet- the only sounds of the wildlife coming from outside, our soft sighs into each others hair. Achilles breathes out. After a long time he says, "They'll have...heard us... you know." I can tell he is smiling.

"I know." I don't make an effort to move; we stay there, pressed together, matching our breaths on the inhale, exhale, inhale... "We could say we were sword fighting."

Beneath me, Achilles chest shudders with a laugh. "Sword fighting?" He murmurs. "Well, that's...one way to put it."

**Author's Note:**

> (gifting this work to thenamesmalfoy because i wasn't going to let ANYONE i know read this but who even cares. i know u like the gays so here HAVE SOME. love u K please don't take the piss out of me for this hahaha. x)


End file.
